You're Really Hot
by rabbitheart444
Summary: Kurt visits Dalton Acadamy for Boys and finds something he wasn't expecting... A Klaine love story. Rated T because it's just bound to get dirtier later on... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Dalton Acadamy for Boys.**

Even the name makes the school sound better than McKinley. It was weird, considering moving to a completely new high school to meet completely new people, but I couldn't help but consider it. Everything about McKinley High School was getting to me. The teachers ignored every name I was called, every shove I was given and every slushie that was thrown in my face. I was alone, no matter how Rachel tried to reassure me that I wasn't, that there were 12 people who loved me for being who I was. I'm sure they mean well, but I can't expect them to understand.

It had gotten worse in school in the few weeks before I considered moving. Every day, I recieved ignorant abuse from the Neanderthals that plagued the school corridors. That all too familiar three letter word was hurled at me everyday, along with an ice cold slushie to the face. My favourite Marc Jacobs shirt was ripped when I was thrown into the dumpster one day. The worst part? No teacher mentioned it. Not one.

So here I am at Dalton Acadamy. I'm only visiting so I don't have to wear the uniform. I decided to wear my favourite pair of jeans, which just also happened to be the skinniest pair I owned. They always made me feel better about myself. Despite how tight they were, nobody seemed to even bat an eyelash. They all just accepted it. They didn't even care that I had sequins on my shirt. It was so strange to not be called a name every minute in the halls, but in a good way. Definitely strange in a good way.

And that's when I met him.

"Hey, are you new here?"

I turned around and was faced with the handsome form of Blaine Adams. Tall, dark and handsome; the best kind of man, in my opinion. His eyes were brown, but not the dull brown that most people's were. It was a mixture of different shades; light and dark. I can't believe I'm saying this, but move over, Finn Hudson. This boy has stolen my heart completely.

"Um, sort of. I'm just looking around." I replied, eyes wide at the sight of him.

"Oh, well, I hope you like it here. I'm Blaine." He smiled, offering a hand.

"Kurt." I replied, taking his offer and shaking his hand.

"Cool," he paused. "So what school are you from?"

"McKinley High School. It's full of Neanderthals."

He laughed. "Let me guess, full of homophobic gorillas?"

"Well, not full of, but there are plenty of them. How did you know I was gay?" I replied. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Call it a guess," He smiled. "Is that why you wanna leave?" He asked. Why was he so interested?

"I guess so. It's partly because the teachers don't even notice."

"I had the exact same problem, so I know how it feels."

"Wait, you're gay?"

He laughed at my shock and nodded. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh damn, I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Kurt!" He waved slightly and left me stood in shock, jaw dropped.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day wandering around the school aimlessly, partly looking at the beautiful school and partly searching for a glimpse of Blaine. Finally, towards the end of the day, I found their auditorium. There seemed to be some sort of rehearsal going on so I entered quietly. I didn't want them to think I was spying, so I lurked at the back. Suddenly, I realised that Blaine was on the stage with a large group of other boys, but they had nothing on Blaine. My eyes fixed on him instantly; he had a star quality that people couldn't learn.

"Okay guys, sectionals are coming up! I just got the names of the schools we're competing against!" Shouted the teacher over the conversations the boys were having. They silenced immediately.

"Well, who are they?" One boy asked.

"McKinley High School and Dartmouth School for girls."

"McKinley?" Blaine said.

"Yeah... why?"

"Oh, I just know someone from there."

He remembered me. My heartbeat increased dramatically and I gripped into the seat with my hands in an attempt not to gasp or, even worse, scream.

"Come on guys, we better get rehearsing! From the top!" The teacher clapped in a very Shue-like way.

Blaine grabbed a guitar and began to pick and strum at the strings. He was stood infront of the rest of the boys, who had assembled behind him. Then they began to sing. Harmonies filled my ears, but I was trying to pick out Blaine. Suddenly, he launched into a solo verse. His tenor voice spread across the empty audience, reaching my ears instantly. I'd never heard a more beautiful voice in my life, apart from Kristen Chenoweth, of course.

Once they'd finished their rehearsal, I waited around in the hope of bumping into Blaine. It was strange. I'd only just met the guy but I was already falling all over him.

"Kurt?"

I turned around to meet the gaze of Blaine. "Hi!"

"Hey, you're still here." He grinned, approaching me.

"Yeah, I watched your glee club rehearsal. You guys are great."

"Not spying on us, were you?" He smirked.

"What? No, I'd never do that!"

"Chill out, Kurt! I was joking," He patted me reassuringly on the arm, sending a bolt of excitment through my body. "I'm glad you're here, actually. I was hoping maybe you'd like to come out for coffee with me? I'd love to get to know you a bit more."

"Me? Really?" I asked. No boy had ever asked me to coffee before. Not even in a friendly let's-be-friends kind of way.

"Sure. I guess it'd be kind of like a date." Blaine grinned, probably at the look of shock on my face, like I was a deer caught in headlights.

"D-definitely. I-i'd love to." I stuttured. Was this really happening? We quickly exchanged numbers and with a promise to call me, he was gone. I couldn't believe it. My first date with a boy!

More importantly, what was I going to wear?

* * *

I went back to McKinley High the next day. I know that I get treated badly in McKinley and they don't have the facilities (or Blaine) there, but I still felt myself torn. The New Directions had become my family. Sure, they all had flaws. Puck was big headed, Finn was unintentionally homophobic, Rachel needed to have a sock shoved in her mouth... but I couldn't imagine another day without them. So I decided to stay in my home with my family at McKinley. That didn't mean I was going to stop seeing Blaine, though.

"So, tell me something interesting about yourself." Blaine asked after taking a sip of his black coffee (which just makes him that much hotter to me...).

"Interesting?" I choked on my laughter. "Look at me, I'm nothing but interesting!"

"Come on, there's gotta be something that I wouldn't guess by looking at you."

I considered the question before coming up with my answer. "I won the only game for our football team last year."

"No way," He said, shocked as I nodded. "But you're tiny!"

"I'm the best kicker in the school." I said cockily, sipping my latte in a way that I could avoid smudging my subtle lipstick. Blaine just stared at me, mouth wide open. "Blaine?" I snapped my fingers.

"Oh, shit. Sorry," He laughed in his embarrasment. "It's just... you're so hot."

"Excuse me?"

"You're really hot." He paused. "What, is that the first time you've heard that?"

Well, technically no. Brittany had said my performance of Pink Houses had been 'hot', but that was during that dreadful period of trying to be straight. I burnt a lot of those awful plaid shirts, though Finn did take some of them off my hands. I'd rather not mention that, so I nodded.

"Haha! Well, trust me. You're hot."

I felt my face go red with embarrasment, so I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush. Suddenly, out of no where, he reached over and grabbed my hand across the table, smoothing at my skin with his thumb in a a circular motion. My heart was beating at a ridiculous pace; it was almost dangerous, I'm sure. I allowed myself to look into his eyes and gosh, I got lost instantly. It felt like we could have been sat staring at eachother for hours, but it turned out to only be about a minute or so.

"Kurt, can I kiss you?" Blaine asked, softly.

"You want to kiss me?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course," I smiled. "It's just, i've never kissed a boy before."

Blaine smiled. "Well, allow me to be the boy to take your lip virginity."

He leaned over the table, pressing his rougher lips against mine gingerly. At that moment, I knew Brittany had been wrong. His lips didn't taste like dip or arm pits. It tasted of something completely unknown to me, but it was definitely the best thing I had ever tasted. Before I knew it, he's pulled away, his face still mere millimetres from mine.

"Wow." I smiled, releasing the air I had held during the kiss, causing him to laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it."

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The only problem with dating Blaine was keeping it a secret. We had to - not because we were scared of telling people, but because of how they could react to it. When Rachel dated Jesse, all the Glee kids freaked out and were convinced that he was just out to get her, out to destroy our chances at regionals (which to be fair was true). They could think the same of Blaine, and I know that he's not like that. I just know it. But, the star of the Dalton Acadamy Glee club and the star of the McKinley High Glee club romantically linked? It didn't look good on paper.

But it was good. In fact, it was amazing. Of course, we couldn't see eachother all the time - to avoid suspicious - so we met at Starbucks every friday. On one of those magical dates, it was raining, and Blaine had the idea of walking home in it. I agreed. I didn't even care about my clothes or my hair or my shoes. Well, I did, but not as much as I wanted to run through the rain, hand in hand with him. Our wet hands were gripped tightly as we ran across roads, narrowly avoiding traffic, living life to the extreme in our small town world. Suddenly, he grabbed me and kissed me with a passion I had never experienced before; our tongues dancing together as the rain dripped down our faces. The heat of his body and the cold of the rain was the perfect combination.

However, it wasn't long until the problems started.

"Hey Kurt, do you mind coming over mine tonight? You're the only one in our class that understands anything in french and I need all the help I can get." Mercedes asked as we walked down the hall, arms linked.

"Sorry 'Cedes. I would, but I've got to help my dad out tonight. Since his heart attack, he can't do a lot for himself." I said. I know it was bad to use my Dad's condition as an excuse, but it really was coming in handy.

"Really? I thought Carol had moved in to help you out." She replied, showing a confused expression on her face.

I paused, panicking in my head. "Um... yeah, well, she's going out tonight. Sorry, 'Cedes," I said, then kissing her cheek. "Maybe another time? I'll definitely help you."

"Okay. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sure, it's a date." I smiled, unlinking my arm from hers and turning the corner to get to my next class. That was a narrow escape, and it continued.

"Hey buddy, where've you been?" My dad asked as I came through the front door at nine o'clock at night.

"Uh, just over Mercedes' house. She needed help with french for a test in a couple weeks."

"Oh, okay. You don't normally stay there this late." He replied, showing a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, we kind of lost track of time, that's all," I said. "So how are you? Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Carol's been taking good care of me, don't you worry," He smirked, then patted the spare seat on the couch beside him. "Come here, tell me what's going on with you. We haven't talked about that sorta stuff in a while."

"Not much to tell," I replied, remaining stood. "Glee club, school... nothing interesting. I'd love to talk, Dad, I'm half an hour behind on my moisturizing routine. I love you."

I blew him a kiss before making a brisk escape to my room, running down the stairs. I wanted to tell him, but now wasn't the time. We weren't ready.

Pushing open the door, that familiar smell of coffee beans reached my nose instantly and I couldn't help but smile. There, sat at our usual table in the corner of the room was Blaine, headphones in his ears and head down, scribbling away on a pad of paper. I walked slowly over towards him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump. He screamed a little, much to my suprise, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I excused myself, still smiling.

"You're so mean." He replied, standing up to kiss me.

"No, you're just an easy target." I winked, causing him to grin and playfully ruffle my hair. I shrieked, but secretly I loved it.

"So, usual?" He asked as I sat down. I nodded and he went to order my skinny latte, leaving me alone in my thoughts. It's strange how close he and I have become over the few weeks we have dated. It made me feel guilty about keeping my first real relationship a secret from my friends and family.

He returned, cup in hand and a smile on his face. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, sitting down infront of me.

"I feel guilty." I replied as I wrapped my hands around the hot cup.

"Guilty?" He replied, showing a confused expression on his face.

"I want to tell my friends about us. I just don't want them to threaten to kick me out like I did to Rachel."

"That girl who dated Jesse St. James?" I nodded.

"Well, it's up to you. If you want to tell them, then tell them. Whenever you're ready." His smooth voice was calming in the sea of sound from the people around us. Almost hypnotic.

"But what if they get angry? I can't lose them." I said, my voice quieter than I had intended.

"You won't lose them." He reassured me, holding my hand across the table.

"You can't be sure."

"Why would they want to lose you? You're amazing."

"Guys, I need to talk to you," I said, standing infront of the rest of the gleeks in the choir room. They turned to face me attentively. Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes even showed concern on their faces.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Is your dad okay?" Quinn asked from the back row.

"My dad's fine, don't worry."

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to let you guys know that I'm seeing somebody." I paused, allowing for cheers from my friends (and a groan from Puck).

"That's amazing! I need pictures!" Mercedes smiled, rushing to his side.

"I'm not finished," I smiled, putting my hands on her shoulders. "His name's Blaine. He's in the Dalton Acadamy's Glee club."

"Wait... you're seeing a dude from a competing school?" Puck spoke, breaking the silence I had caused.

"How could you do this to us?" Artie asked.

"After what Jesse did? Kurt, this is a bad idea." Rachel said.

"Bad idea? It's a terrible idea! It's like, sleeping with the enemy!" Everyone turned to look at him. "No pun intended!" Finn shouted, rising from his seat.

"Guys, calm down! I'm sure Kurt realises that, right?" Mercedes spoke on my behalf, taking my hand.

"Of course I do. I've been seeing him for almost a month and I've kept it a secret, so I could test it out."

"Break up with him." Finn said.

"No!"

"Dude, it's not fair! We can't go through this again!"

"It's not fair? You wanna know what's not fair? I'm the only gay kid in this school. I thought I wasn't going to get a boyfriend until after I'd left high school, if ever! And now you're telling me to end the one relationship I've ever had? A relationship I'm happy in? I love him, Finn! I'm not gonna end it just because you're convinced he's out to get us! You don't know him like I do!"

The room fell silent, only broken by the sounds of breathing and my sniffing. I was crying. Again. After a few seconds, Finn left the room in a rush, but nobody else moved. Nobody else dared to. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I felt everyone's eyes return to me after Finn's diva-off. After all, it was a diva-off Rachel would be proud of.

"It's alright," Quinn spoke on behalf of the rest of the gleeks. "But you can understand why we're skeptical."

I nodded. Of course I understood. I had been the most skeptical of Rachel and Jesse's relationship last year. There was no point in even denying that. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if it had hurt Rachel as much as this was hurting me. As they all began to collect their bags, giving me sympathetic glances and rubs on the shoulders at they passed, I caught Rachel by the hand and squeezed, getting her to stop.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded in reply, sitting next to me. It took me a few minutes to work up my courage, but just as I was about to speak, she said it for me.

"You're feeling guilty about the way you reacted to me and Jesse last year, aren't you?"

Wow. Maybe she is psychic. "Yes. Even though I was right, I still feel sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, we hated eachother then. This year's different, and don't worry. I'm not going to act like Finn just did." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you," I replied. "This is just all so new to me."

"I know." She rubbed my arm before exiting the room, leaving me as alone as I felt.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Blaine asked cheerily as I walked into our Starbucks.

"Terrible." I spat, collapsing into the chair opposite him.

"Oh, shit. Explain." His happy facial expression dropped as he took my hand across the table. I explained what happened, from the cheers I'd recieved to begin with to the conversation with Rachel. I didn't even realise I was crying until I felt Blaine's rough fingers brush away the liquid on my cold cheeks.

"I'm not out to get you guys."

"I know, Blaine. It's Finn that can't accept that." I replied, sniffing slightly.

"Then I'll have to prove it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," He smiled, kissing my cheek. "So, want me to get your usual?"

* * *

We'd had Finn and Carole over for dinner, as we usually did on Friday evenings. It had been pretty awkward, seeing as Finn still hadn't apologised for his outburst and I, too, hadn't mentioned it. Carole and dad didn't seem to notice too much, making small talk and cracking jokes with us. It had been a pretty normal evening. Then the door bell rang. My father got up to answer it and then...

"Hello, Mr Hummel. My name's Blaine."

_Wait, what?_

"Um, who are you?"

"Oh, Kurt hasn't told you? I'm his boyfriend."

I reacted without thinking, running to the door with my heart pounding against my rib cage.

"Blaine! What are you doing!" I panicked.

"Introducing myself to the father of the boy I love," Blaine replied, then turned his face back to face my dad. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Hummel."

_Oh this isn't happening._

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Kurt and I met when he visited my school, Dalton."

"Blaine." I warned him, trying to seem stern but my voice cracked.

"May I come in?" Blaine smiled, ignoring my outrage. My dad simply nodded, moving to allow him to pass before looking at me with confusion.

"Not now." I responded, following Blaine.

He walked towards the dining table, where Finn and Carole were still sat, talking. Finn stopped as he noticed Blaine enter and my heart practically stopped. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The look in his eyes terrified me more than ever.

"Hello. I'm Blaine. Sorry to drop in on you like this, but I have to say something," Blaine smiled, ignoring the evil look in Finn's eyes. "I've been dating Kurt about a month now and suprisingly, I think I'm in love with him. Now, Finn, is it?" (Finn nodded.) "You may not believe me, but I am not out to get Kurt or the New Directions. I'm not like Jesse . He's a horrible piece of work, or so I recall from meeting him at our sectionals last year. All I'm saying is, please don't treat Kurt like the way you did earlier today. I promise, I'm not a bad guy."

Time stood still as we all held our breath. Finn's eyes shot up and down Blaine, from his adorable curls to his well worn converse trainers. I flinched as Finn stood, but what came next shocked me.

They shook hands. _They actually shook hands._

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine, sweetie, do you want to stay for dinner? I've got some lasagna left over if you fancy." Carole offered him a smile after the tension had diffused slightly, though Finn was still eyeing Blaine with curiosity.

"I'd love to, Mrs Hudson," Blaine returned the grin. He took a seat beside me, reaching to take my hand under the table.

"I told you I'd fix things." He whispered to me.

"It's only just started." I replied.

"So, Blaine, is it?" My dad asked as Carole returned with a plate of lasagna for Blaine.

"Yes, sir."

"When did you two meet again?"

"Oh, at Dalton. I'm a senior there."

"You're older?"

Oh god.

"Um, yes, sir."

"But he's a gentleman, dad. He hasn't been pressuring or anything." I interrupted. Dad just simply nodded, making a grunting noise before thrusting a fork into his dinner.

"Do you have any hobbies, Blaine?" Carole asked sweetly.

"I'm in my school's Glee club. I play guitar and I love reading. Harry Potter's one of my favourite book series. It's something me and Kurt bonded over, actually."

"You look like Harry Potter." Finn muttered between his mouthfulls.

"I do?" Blaine looked adorabley confused.

Finn nodded, his mouth too full to actually answer with words, and then the room was flooded with awkward silence. Occasionally, the sound of clattering cutlery broke the quiet, but not often. In fact, I think it was the quietest it had been in the house for a long time. Probably since my mother had died.

"This is lovely lasagna, Mrs Hudson."

"Oh, thank you, Blaine. Do you cook?" Bless, Carole. She was really trying.

"I try, but I've only just about mastered grilled cheese."

"Do your parents know about this?" My dad asked, gesturing to the two of us with his knife and I felt my face get warm as I blushed in embarrasment.

"I told them I had a boyfriend last night, actually. They're fine with it." Blaine responded, smiling.

"I see," He paused. "Do they know he's younger than you?"

"Well, no, but I don't think they'd see it as much of an issue. Kurt's pretty mature, anyway."

"Your damn right, my kid's not dumb, but he sure can be naive-"

"Dad!" I shouted, louder than I had anticipated.

"He's never dated before, so I'm warning you now. You best not hurt him, or I'll hurt you. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr Hummel." Blaine gulped, squeezing my hand tighter.

Then fell the silence again, just proving that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this." I growled, pulling Blaine down the stairs to my basement bedroom.

"I thought it went quite well." He smiled, completely ignoring my anger.

"Well? It went the opposite, Blaine! It was horrible!"

"Calm down," He placed his strong hands on my shoulders, looking deeply into my eyes. "and breathe."

I obeyed, taking deep breaths through my nose and out of my mouth, my eyes never leaving his.

"Now, your dad hasn't fired a shot gun at me, despite that speech he just gave me, and Finn hasn't headbutted me. It's fine. Okay?" He spoke, calm and soothing.

I nodded, my heart beat slowing from the ridiculous speed it was going.

"Good. Now, kiss me."

Once again, I obeyed. The kiss deepened and we fell backwards onto my bed in a tangle. He dominated me, landing on top and pushing kisses all over my pale skin. It was romantic and erotic, something I'd never experienced before, and it quickly sent a rush of blood towards my pelvis. I panicked, tensing up immediately, causing Blaine to giggle against my lips.

"Don't laugh at me." I said, hitting his arm as I pulled away, trying to hide the lump between my legs.

"Sorry, it's just you're... 'excited'." He smiled, making air quotes with his fingers.

I tried to disguise my blushing cheeks, but he simply kissed before returning the kiss to my lips.

"It's nice to know that you're not just using me because you couldn't find anyone better and you actually do find me attractive, though."

"Who wouldn't find you attractive, Mr Tall-Dark-and-Handsome?"

We got lost in the moment for what seemed like hours of never ending joy. His kisses went from soft, short and sweet to rough and deep; our tongues danced sweetly in time to our heartbeats. Time seemed to stand still for us, no matter how cliche and ridiculous that sounds. I genuinely felt lost in time with him and I never wanted to be found.

"Kurt, it's time for Blaine to go home!" My dad yelled through my door, thankfully not coming down the stairs to see what was happening. I think I would have died of embarrasment if he had.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I whispered, tired from our intense make out session.

"Me too, but I'll think of you." He smiled, planting one last kiss on my lips before leaving me alone, but this time, not feeling quite so lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asks, walking carefully down the stairs into my room.

"Sure, Dad." I smile, looking up from my pile of homework.

My father and I hadn't talked much recently. I assumed it was to do with Blaine's presence in my life. Let's face it, my dad will probably always struggle to be completely comfortable with me ever having a boyfriend. It was the way he is, the life he used to lead, but he was trying.

"How's the thing with Blaine going?"

"Great." I answered.

And it was true. Things were great. They were better than great, actually. We spent nights talking on the phone until the early hours about everything and anything, falling asleep with eachother's voices still ringing in our ears. In the day, I'd drag him around stores, forcing him into trying on clothes but not once did he complain. He just smiled, making me smile in return. Other days, we'd sit in and watch rubbish TV, laughing at the poor storylines and the unconvincing acting, though sometimes we ended up actually caring for the characters. One Saturday, we had a disney movie marathon. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, he cried at Bambi, making him possibly more adorable than he was before.

Dad nodded, sitting on my bed. "He seems like a good kid."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Not pressuring you or nothing?"

"No, Dad." I rolled my eyes, scribbling down some words to finish my essay.

"If he is, you tell me and I'll-"

"Dad, he isn't. There's no need to go all papa bear on me."

"I'm just saying." He smiled, raising his hands in a defense-like way. He paused, lowering his hands to rest on his legs and said, "It's so nice to see you smile again."

"What do you mean?" Raising my head, I met his warm gaze with my own.

"You've seemed so down - so lonely - I'm just glad that you've found somebody who's turned you back into the happy little boy you used to be... when your mom was still alive."

I smiled, looking away from him. We sat in eachothers company for a couple of seconds longer, the sentimental conversation hanging in the air, before he spoke once again.

"What's for dinner then, kiddo?" He stood, playfully messing up my hair.

"Is pasta okay?" I answered, instinctively smoothing down my brown locks once again.

"Sure, Kurt." He replied, climbing the stairs slowly, leaving me to finish my homework in peace.

* * *

The hall was typically a crowded, noisy place, making it difficult to avoid anyone inbetween classes. You were bound to collide with them at some point, no matter how fleeting the collision was. So, it just happened to be one of those days. I couldn't avoid them. I never can avoid them. I tried to keep a low profile, which wasn't easy, seeing as I had opted to wear my knee length orange jumper and my tightest jeans that morning. Azimio and Karofsky pushed me directly into the locker. My head hit the metal - hard - and I fell to the floor, taking the folders I was carrying with me.

"Homo! Watch where you're going!" Azimio called back before making an exit, laughing hysterically with Karofsky.

I didn't shout anything back. I used to, but I don't anymore. There's just no point. So I just sighed, trying to collect the pieces of paper that had flown out of my folders and had scattered across the floor.

"You look like you could use a hand."

I knew that voice. But it was impossible... right?

"Blaine?" I asked, looking up.

There he was, smiling down at me with his big, dopey smile.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"What are you doing here!" I asked, shooting up, throwing my arms around him and not giving a damn about what the rest of the school would think.

"I had to transfer."

"Why?" I asked breathlessly, pulling back to look at his gorgeous face.

"I got expelled."

* * *

**dundunduuuun.  
**

**sorry it's quite a short chapter compared to the others. i'll aim to write a new chapter this week.  
thanks for reading this so far! all the reviews have made me ridiculously happy. i'm fairly new to writing fanfictions, so keep the reviews coming. :D**

3  



	6. Chapter 6

"You got expelled?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, but it shook with shock.

"It's a long story," Blaine insisted. "But it's one that's lead me here to be with you!"

"Tell me the story." I demanded, pulling my arms off him and to my side.

"Kurt-"

"Tell me the story."

And he did. There had been a new boy at Dalton, Mikey something. He didn't know that Blaine was gay. Blaine didn't know that Mikey was so homophobic. He tried to make a joke with this new boy which got taken the wrong way. Homophobic slurs were shouted. Blaine tried to calm him down. Mikey through the first punch, or so Blaine claimed, so he pushed him down the stairs. Mikey was still in hospital, for various broken bones and fractures.

"We both got in trouble, seeing as Dalton has such a strong anti-violence policy. They suspended Mikey after hearing the story. I got expelled," He spoke as he walked me to my class without realising it. "My parents were really pissed, but when I explained what happened they were less so. I'm still grounded for a couple weeks, though."

"Blaine I can't bel-"

"I'm not a bad guy, Kurt." He insisted, stopping me by forcefully grabbing me by the shoulders. "I promise. I put up with that kind of abuse in my first school, every single day without muttering a single word. I thought I'd found somewhere safe in Dalton but when he started calling me those names, the same feelings came rushing back. I just reacted without thinking."

"But it's just going to be the same here. You'll get pushed into lockers, have slushies tossed in your face, get thrown in dumpsters..."

"I know, but it'll be worth it just to see you everyday," Blaine said. "I love you, Kurt. I'd put up with anything to be with you."

Sighing, I replied. "I love you too, but how can you be sure you wont react the same way here?"

"Because, I won't be alone... will I?" He asked as he slipped his hand into mine and began rubbing circles into my skin with his thumb. His eyes connected with mine and I shook my head. He responded with a smile, lowering his head to kiss my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling away.

"Kissing my boyfriend." Blaine replied, clearly confused.

"You're not in Dalton anymore, Blaine. Here, they'll rip you to shreds."

As soon as I finished speaking, the bell sounded for class to start. I squeezed his hand, smiling, and walked away.

* * *

"Alright guys, we have a new student joining the Glee club today!" Mr Schue announced, clapping his hands in his schue-like way as he entered the choir room, followed by Blaine.

I kept my head low, waiting for Finn to speak.

"Wait, so Blaine's moved to McKinley?" Finn asked, probably directing it at me.

"You know him?" Rachel asked the frankenteen, confused.

"He looks like Harry Potter." Brittany said in her usual monotone voice.

"Okay guys, calm down. Let him introduce himself." Mr Schue clasped his hand on Blaine's shoulder before moving to sit on the chair by the piano.

"Uh, my name's Blaine. I used to go to Dalton Acadamy before I got expelled. I transferred here so I could be with my boyfriend... Kurt."

With that, I felt everyone's eyes hit me.

"This is your boyfriend?" Mercedes pointed at Blaine with her manicured finger, eyes still on me.

"Damn, Kurt, he's fine." Santana smirked.

"This is just like Jesse all over again." Rachel muttered, crossing her arms and looking down at her lap.

As the gleeks began to bicker, I felt my eyes well up with tears. I'm not even sure why I started crying. I guess I just felt overwhelmed by the fact that the boy of my dreams wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. I didn't attempt to stop the noise, not like Mr Schue who coincidently was just adding to it as he shouted to try and gain peace. I just started into space, wishing that the growing argument would stop.

"Kurt, are you crying?" Blaine asked, causing the shouts to grow quiet as everyone turned to look at me. He stepped through the rest of the chairs to get to me, kneeling in front of me.

"Kurt, we're sorry." Mercedes spoke, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"Please, stop crying," Blaine begged, taking my other hand and pressing it to his lips. "Please."

"I'm not a child," I snapped, pulling my hands away and grabbing my bag. "I don't need this."

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Away from here! You're all so paranoid that Blaine's going to break us again. If you were really confident in our chance at Sectionals and Regionals, then you wouldn't be so threatened!"

"Let me come with y-" Blaine spoke, stepping forward.

"No, Blaine. I can't do this right now," I held my hands up to stop him. "You should have told me you were coming here."

And with that, I stormed out of the choir room.

I headed for my car, clutching onto my bag as tightly as possible. I could see my car. It was literally about ten steps away, but before I could reach it's safety I felt a group of hands grab me and pull me to the ground. What came next was a blur of pain, fists and blood as I lay on the floor, accepting the impact of every blow to my small, aching body. I groaned and screamed, but I didn't get a chance to see if anybody would come to my rescue as I slipped from conciousness into a sea of dark shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to an all too familiar smell that both terrified but comforted me at the same time. It took a few seconds to focus my eyes as I was temporarily blinded by the unexpected lights from the ceiling. There was a dark, soft chair to the right of me in this strange room with a table beside it, which was currently supporting my school bag. Sat in the chair was Blaine, his head leant back and his eyes closed. What time was it? It was dark outside the window, dotted with silver stars. I looked down at myself to notice I was wearing a disgusting hospital night gown. Someone had dressed me. More importantly, someone had taken my clothes off me.

"Blaine?" I spoke, my voice rough and painful.

His eyes fluttered open and fixed on me instantly. "Kurt? Oh my god, Kurt."

He stood from the chair and walked directly towards me, swooping my hand into his in a quick, breezy action.

"What happened?" I asked, my head still hazy from sleep.

"After you stormed out off the choir room, we went looking for you and we found you unconcious in the parking lot," He told me, still holding onto my hand. "Try not to move. You've got some pretty bad bruises on your ribs."

_So that's why it hurt to breathe..._

"Where are my clothes?"

Blaine chuckled, pressing his lips to the back of my hand. "The nurses changed you out of them and put them in your school bag. It's okay, they're fine. A bit blood stained, but they're okay."

I groaned. "Blood is impossible to get out."

"I should tell your dad you're awake. We've all been taking it in turns to sit with you." He looked back towards the door.

"All?"

"Me, your dad and the rest of the gleeks."

"How long have I been here?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"A couple of days. I've missed you so much," He bent down his head to kiss me, and I allowed him to. It was a small peck on the lips, but it still excited me more than anyone else ever had. Even Finn.

"I'll go get everyone." He smiled, playfully messing up my hair.

As he left the room, I turned to my left to see a massive card balanced on the surface of my bedside table. I picked it up, slowly because I was still in pain, and began to read. I had messages from every single Glee club member. Even Puck, though his was a short and sweet 'Wake up, Hummel.' Still, it's the thought that counts.

"Kurt!" Mercedes came running in, followed by everybody else, taking my face in her hands and planting kisses on my cheeks. "You scared me so much!"

"How you feeling, buddy?" My dad asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Okay. A little woozy." I answered, rubbing my head.

"Dude. You were pretty messed up," Puck spoke. "It was weird."

"Can you remember what happened, Kurt?" Quinn asked, rubbing my legs.

"Not really. It's a blur." I replied, trying my best to remember a face or a voice.

"Don't worry about it now. Just concentrate on getting better." Blaine smiled, putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek.

* * *

**I think the next chapter'll be the last one, guys, unless I have an epiphony.  
So the end is neigh! It'll be up in the next few days. x**


	8. Chapter 8

I had to stay in the hospital for 2 more days after I'd woken up. The amount of visitors, pain killers and hours of sleep I got left those 2 days blurry, but I finally got to leave on Friday evening. I got home at about seven o'clock and fell asleep instantly and I didn't wake up until the following afternoon. I never sleep well in strange places, so I just took the opportunity to catch up on my beauty sleep in the comfort of my own bed, amongst the familiar smells of home. I would have slept longer, but my slumber was rudely interrupted.

"Kurt? Come on, buddy. Wake up."

My eyelids fluttered open to see my father kneeling beside my bed, his comforting face just centimetres away from mine. I blinked a couple more times, adjusting my eyes to the light and pulled my blankets closer.

"No. Too tired." I muttered, shutting my eyes again.

"Come on, kiddo. Blaine's gonna be here soon."

Ah yes. I remembered. Blaine had promised to come and spend the day with me.

"Okay, I'm getting up." I sighed, not moving from my position amongst the blankets and pillows on my bed.

"You'd better. You've got half an hour before he get's here, and you know Blaine, he's always early." Dad said as he got up and began walking up the stairs.

Half an hour to decide on an outfit, do my hair, do my make up, wash, brush my teeth and have my morning coffee?

_Shit._

And Blaine was early. Two minutes early, to be exact. As the door bell sounded through my house, I groaned; I was just about to do my make up, but no, it would have to wait now. So I reluctantly walked up my stairs to the front door to answer it.

"Morning, sunshine." He grinned, pulling me into a hug.

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"I haven't even done my make up yet, let alone had my coffee."

"You don't need make up. You're still perfect," He squeezed my hand. "How about you go back to your room and I'll get you your coffee?"

So I did as I was told and retreated to my room, wrapping a blanket around myself once again. He returned just moments later with a mug in his hand, carefully walking down the stairs so he wouldn't spill anything.

"Here you go, princess."

"Does that make you the prince?" I smirked.

"Damn right," He sat down next to me, so I settled my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my torso. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I said then taking a long sip of the hot coffee. "Better."

"When do you come back to school?"

"Monday." I paused, aware that he'd sensed my displeasure.

"You don't want to, do you?"

"Not really, no."

"Why not?" He asked, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I'm scared." I spoke quietly, still clutching to the mug that was slowly burning my hands.

"Nothing bad will happen, Kurt," He replied, pulling away from me and taking the mug from my red hands. "I wont let it."

"I don't care about me."

"Oh... then why are you scared?" Blaine asked, confusion glittering in his perfect eyes.

"What if something happens to you? And then you lose it again and get expelled?"

"Kurt, I promise. I'll be careful." He half-laughed, putting the mug on the bedside table.

"You can't promise, Blaine. You can't promise me that the meat head gorillas at school wont attack you like they attacked me. It's bound to happen so why are we bothering going back?" I paused, breathing deeply. "I just don't want what happened to me to happen to you. I can't go through anymore hospital visits, not after my dad and my..."

"Your mom?" He asked quietly, taking my warm hand into his. I nodded in reply, not looking up at him.

"Look," he sighed, guiding my head upwards with his finger under my chin. "It's not going to be easy. Life's never easy, you know that. Everything that happens to you will just make you stronger. It has to me. All the names I was called and stuff have just made me who I am today. I mean, look at you. Do you think this time last year, you would have even been brave enough to have a boyfriend at all?"

I shook my head, realising that he was right.

"You've matured so much, Kurt. You're getting prouder and prouder every single day and I would hate myself if I wasn't apart of it. So no matter what those jackasses say or do to us, I won't leave you. Just like your mom has never left you, because she lives on through you. So we're going back to McKinley on Monday, hand in hand, okay? You and me."

I sniffed, realising that I was crying once again. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied. His head moved closer, his lips pressing against mine briefly before we pulled apart, resting our foreheads on eachothers. We kissed again, this time deeper and longer as we allowed our bodies to lie on the bed and tangle; our legs and arms wrapped together.

Blaine pulled away, and whispered, "Tell me to stop if anything hurts, okay?."

I nodded, my eyes not leaving his as his hands explored my body under my clothes. They began to travel down, placing his hands on my crotch and I tensed. He pulled back, asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just not used to it. Keep going." I insisted, pushing our lips back together once again. He did as I said, his hands returning to my pelvis instantly. I could feel the blood rushing there but Blaine didn't laugh this time. He undid the buttons and zip of my jeans and what came next was a blur of pleasure, sweaty skin and soft sounds escaping our lips. I struggled to breathe as an unfamiliar, beautiful feeling overwhelmed me and we pulled apart. We lay with eachother for a while, breathing in and out in unison amongst the comfortable silence and I couldn't help but wonder how something considered so wrong by the world feel so right?

"Was that okay?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

I smiled. "Yes. It was more than okay."

"Cool," He grinned, placing his fingers into mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

* * *

**And that's the end!  
Thank you all for reading! x **


End file.
